


the desert is dry, but there's a garden in my heart

by RokiRiot



Series: Gaa_Lee Bingo, Card 1 [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: And so can Gaara, But I promise it's mutual, Fluff, Gaa Lee Bingo 2020, GaaLee Bingo 2020, GaaLee_Bingo 2020, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lee can just be weird sometimes, M/M, Obsession, Romantic Fluff, They both love each other very much, annoying council, implied self neglect, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RokiRiot/pseuds/RokiRiot
Summary: Lee takes exceptional care of Gaara. Gaara is more than alright with that.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Series: Gaa_Lee Bingo, Card 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955089
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78
Collections: GaaLee Bingo





	1. Foremost Regard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Gaara share their first night together. And then Lee proceeds to _completely_ embarrass himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: curls/curly hair

"Anata..?"

"Hm," Gaara's hum is a long drawn out sigh, imbued with both satisfaction and fatigue. He runs his hands over the stickiness of Lee's chest, to his slowly growing irritation. He will let the man play for now. It is their first time being intimate, Lee thinks with a flush, and he doesn't want to create any faux paux.

"Why do you always keep your hair flat?" He asks, "Not that I have anything wrong with that! I think you are very handsome like this. I just wanted to know, since it seems... uncomfortable."

Gaara, true to his patient, or maybe relaxed, nature, blinks. Lee can feel his eyelashes flutter across his chest. They tickle him. Lee falls in love with every new breath. 

“It’s easier,” Gaara supplies, “My hair is unruly when it’s not slicked.”

Lee tries to think back to time when they were children, hell bent on their own ideas of victory. “What about the way you wore it before?”

“Before when?”

“Before the summit last winter,” Lee clarifies.

“Temari said it was... inappropriate to use my sand to keep my hair in that shape if I wasn’t going to wash it. This was the more... hygienic option,” Gaara grumbles. Lee wrinkles his nose, trying to imagine the ever anal Gaara being unhygenic. Lee remembered him once declining food because they used too much potash in the fertilizer used to grow it. 

“Is it really that unmanageable?”

Gaara shifts, lifting his body lazily so that he can look into Lee’s eyes. “Why does my hair interest you so much?”

“I am interested in everything about you,” Lee replies plainly, then flushes. He’s used to telling Gaara flowery things; things that he means but hold no real weight. He didn’t intend to tell Gaara that, at least not just yet. Lee knows he can be intense with the things he likes or wants to keep. It’s a habit he cannot grow out of. 

Emulating Gai-sensei is one such example. It’s a fine choice, in his own opinion, but he can see where he has latched on to the first caring adult in his life and tried not to let go. Likewise, Lee was stubbornly ‘in love’ with Sakura for so long he almost missed his chance to be with Gaara. 

As he acknowledged his interest ~~(see: obsession)~~ with Gaara, he hoped his infatuation with him wouldn’t become too clear too quickly. 

If Gaara minds his slip of the tongue, he has a funny way of showing it. He smiles, just a faint twist of the lips that has his dimples popping out. Lee stares at his mouth, pressing his thumb gently into the right dimple. A perfect fit. 

"Let's shower," Gaara says simply.

"T-Together?" Lee is very modest when it comes to being naked around anyone. It's one of the reasons it has taken them half a year to be intimate. 

"Double the water rations," Gaara says logically, disentangling himself to stand. Lee's eyes trail over Gaara's now dull skin, stretching itself taught as he reaches behind his neck to extend his triceps. Gaara catches his eye with a smirk and tilts his head, "Is there a problem?"

"Er- no! I would love- love to! Let me grab the towels!" Lee scrambled out of the bed, reaching into his set of chests. 

"I have some in the bathroom," Gaara says astutely. Lee pauses. 

"Gaara, you know I really think you should-"

"They're the new ones," Gaara insists, already walking out the door _completely naked._ Lee chokes, scrambling after him with their bed sheets.

For someone who is shorter than him, Gaara walks quickly, flicking on the lights in the bathroom as soon as he enters. He makes sure Lee is in the bathroom before he turns on the shower head. He likes to preserve bathing water now that they have added a tub to their bathroom. It was added at Lee's insistence, a concession he's forever grateful Gaara has agreed to. 

A man needs a good soak, if not every day, then at least once a week.

As soon as the water comes on, Gaara steps under, turning his head this way and that under the spray. Though Lee does his best to not watch avidly, he trips over the sheet in his hands, practically braining himself on the edge of the tub. His ninja reflexes do well to catch him. Lee turns to see if his embarrassing moment was witnessed. He catches the little knot of flesh just as it untwists between Gaara’s brow bone. Lee smiles sheepishly. 

“I will just... put the oils in,” he mumbles, turning away, his neck burning. He fiddles around with the little glass blown jars and bottles. Cool fingers crest of his shoulders, making him quaver in delight. 

“Lee. Come here,” Gaara says. He pulls Lee up, gently coaxing him over to the shower head. Lee gives up his surreptitiousness and stares openly at the way Gaara’s hair curls up. It’s not like Lee’s hair, which curls mostly at the ends. His hair curls up tightly. It coils and almost knots into itself with how tight it is. It’s like watching a cloud bloom. Like the spores Gaara had shown him in his greenhouse that Lee couldn’t remember the name of but had been absolutely gorgeous upon release. 

“Wow,” Lee gapes, “Your hair is so-!”

“Annoying,” Gaara grumbles, “It tangles easily.”

“Oh,” Lee deflates, “I am sorry you feel that way. I think you look very beautiful.”

Gaara blinks at him, though might be blinking away the spray of water. “You say the strangest things.”

“It is not strange that I find you attractive! We have just been intimate together you know,” Lee says, flushing. He slides under the slightly cooler than he likes spray. He doesn’t mind too much, because he knows that the bath will be steamy warm, just as both he and Gaara prefer. 

“Aren’t we always intimate?” Gaara asks, pulling Lee more fully under the spray, “Isn’t this intimacy?”

“W-well, yes, but... it is not _that_ kind of intimacy.”

“You mean sex,” Gaara clarifies. From the mirth in his eyes, he’s well aware of what Lee means. Lee is both annoyed and enthralled. Gaara’s eyes look even more enchanting beneath the curtain of red coils, dripping little glass gems onto his eyelashes and mouth. 

“You know what I mean,” Lee murmurs, leaning over to kiss those sun deepened lips. But yes of course, Lee agrees with Gaara. This is certainly a type of intimacy, where they are pressed so close together that even their skin seems to have the same texture, their heartbeats first competing for the other’s attention and then syncing into a passionate chorus. Not the same passion as before, but something more solid. More assuring. 

Gaara’s hair brushes the bridge of Lee’s nose. He wonders if he knows any breweries that can make an elixir or cream for it. He would love to see more of this natural and free Gaara... And perhaps pull on it a bit. 

He will keep such impure thoughts to himself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two chapter story. Please look forward to the next one!


	2. Blossoms of Days to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee is often thinking about Gaara. Gaara is always thinking about Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: small gifts
> 
> I wrote this chapter and the last chapter mostly at the same time, so sorry for any continuity errors. Also, this is just complete mush, because that's what I like reading.

**I. Lip Balm**

Lee has a tendency to overdo things. It’s one of the reasons Gaara loves him so dearly. Gaara has never had anyone really do for him. Temari occasionally mother hens when she has nothing to do, but it's so obvious she's trying to keep her distance at all times. Kankuro is more comfortable being close to him, but Gaara can still practically taste the fear radiating off of him if he feels he misstepped.

Lee does not hesitate to profess his love. It's a bit embarrassing, especially when his siblings tease him about it to no end. But it's also become something like blood to Gaara. He's not sure what will happen to him if Lee one day decides he won't tell Gaara these things anymore. He needs to be hugged once a day, kissed every night before bed and every morning before leaving it. 

Lee has a tendency to overdo things, and loving Gaara is probably one of them. There have been many occasions (too many to count) when Gaara has caught Lee staring at him. Lee is not subtle about it at _all._ Though Gaara is used to being the one to focus his intense interest on things, it's strange (worrisome, upsetting, wonderful) to have the same attention directed to himself. 

Lee studies Gaara bit by bit over the course of their relationship. At three months, after their first kiss, Lee is now studiously watching Gaara's mouth at any time. He had slowly been removing more of his sand armor in Lee's presence, having to force himself to feel more comfortable until it became almost natural for him to feel safe as soon as Lee entered a room. (Witnessing him absolutely fucking _destroy_ a meteor for him with one strike had helped- and made him feel things he wasn't sure was safe to mention to anyone, even _-especially-_ his siblings.)

That’s why Gaara isn’t surprised when he finds a little plastic tube attached to one of Lee’s letters. There’s a rambling note that explains what it is, and how to use it. Gaara knows what lip balm is, it’s just not an easily made thing in the desert requiring too much energy to press and too many resources to build an adequate amount, so they don’t use it. 

Lee’s note also promises that he likes Gaara’s lips _very much_ but not _too much_ and he did not presume Gaara needed it, and it is lovely kissing him, not in an indecent way, but it seemed like a very useful thing to have.

And it is. 

Gaara often times forgets to use it, only remembering when he’s making a speech and needs a glass of water, or is out in a sandstorm, trying to curtail the worst of the damage. Yet he carries the little tube around him everywhere, a little heady weight reminding him that someone, somewhere, is thinking of him.

**II. Winter Coat**

Gaara has a tendency to underdo things. It’s one of the reasons why he’s keen on stoicism (not like he’d know how to present his emotions if he wanted to.) It's not everything. He always does his civic duty to its fullest, always finishes his work on time, always makes sure his people are safe. When it comes to himself, however, Gaara is often lacking. 

He forgets to eat, even when food is placed in front of him. He has three sets of clothes, which he wears interchangeably, until they begin to fill themselves with holes. He doesn’t have the best bathing habits, used to being denied the right to water that every citizen has. He's better about that, now that Lee comes to Suna as often as he does, much to Gaara's astonishment. Still, it's easy to ignore how things hurt him. How the council or his siblings make sharp jibes at him, or how he simply lets his heart ache without retaliation. 

He deserves such pains. 

It’s one of the reasons, now, why he stands shivering by an inn fire, stoked to roaring. He can barely feel his toes and all he can think of is the hot Suna sun bearing down on his eyelids, his private garden in bloom just for him (not that the time of year is very giving to that, for cacti. A man can dream.)

“Gaara-kun..? The bath is ready,” Lee says, standing by the doorway, shifting from foot to foot. He's still wet with snow, unlike Gaara, who was wrapped in one of the inn towels and set by the fire right away. Gaara narrows his eyes at him as best he can. 

“You haven’t dried off,” he says bluntly.

“I will- will do so once I know you are comfortable,” Lee insists, “It will be unfortunate for Suna if their Kazekage falls ill.”

“Yes, of course,” Gaara says, feeling almost sick with disappointment, “We cannot lose any more time."

“That is not-... I also... I will not feel comfortable unless I know you have gotten warm. I worry about you." Lee says this casually, and his eyes say this desperately. Gaara feels his heart ache from a new pain that he's not sure how to deal with. 

"I also naturally run warmer," Lee says, striding towards where Gaara stands. He hesitates, then wraps his arms around Gaara where the towel is strapped snug. Even through the layer, the Kazekage can feel Lee's heat like a second hearth fire. He turns his face into his chest, making a small noise unconsciously. 

"If _you_ get sick, I will feel..." Gaara is unsure what the feeling is called, exactly. He just feels nauseous whenever he thinks of Lee being hurt, even a little bit. His stomach and heart twist together, and he becomes useless. "Sick."

"I promise I will dry off and bathe right after you," Lee insists, kissing his forehead. Gaara frowns, grabbing Lee's wrist.

"Why can't we get in together? It will save water, and you won't have to wait."

The flush appearing on Lee goes from his hairline right down below his sodden jumpsuit. Something unpleasant wells up in Gaara, a feeling that tells him he's not ready. He cares for and trusts Lee, but he can't. Not yet. 

"M-maybe some other time," Lee promises, "I would like you to have a soak, and warm yourself up."

Gaara frowns, though he feels relieved. He nods quickly, sliding his hands up Lee's clammy wet arm. "Okay. But I would like a kiss now. And you must dry off right away."

"I can do that," Lee says, smiling, his face still faintly pink. Gaara goes up on his toes to receive Lee's mouth. Kissing is usually gentle, something Gaara lets Lee guide.

Tonight is slightly different. Lee's mouth is cold, but his hands are so _warm_ on Gaara's cheeks and neck. He shivers, stepping closer and dropping the towel. Lee sighs into him. Gaara can feel the soul of it in his teeth. He accidentally bites Lee's lip, humming at the soft texture. 

Lee let's out a startled grunt, grabbing Gaara by the waist. Before he knows what's happening, there are hands on his thighs and his arms are wrapped around Lee's shoulders. He's hoisted into the air. Lee sits them heavily onto the singular loveseat, letting Gaara sprawl in his lap. 

It's so warm. Gaara is sure he makes a noise when he feels Lee's tongue licking at the seam of his lips. His hips and fingers jolt, and he licks back eagerly, perhaps too much so. Lee pulls back with a gasp, holding Gaara's waist and hips so he can't follow. 

"Gaara-kun... The bath."

"Yes," Gaara pants, "Of course. Just..."

"It is best if you get warm now!" Lee insists, though he's staring at Gaara's mouth. He's reminded of the lip balm he put on earlier, it's tube sitting sure in his utility pouch. "We can kiss more _after_ we both have showered."

Gaara can't disagree with that, but... "Will we kiss with tongues?"

"!! I-if that is what you want, Gaara-kun!" Lee flushes, looking back into Gaara's eyes as if he had been caught. Gaara nods. 

" Fine," he slips off of Lee's wet lap. 

True to his words, they spend the night kissing, with and without tongues, and talking. Lee does most of the talking, though Gaara does briefly go through what their goals for the next day are. He drifts off blissfully some time after noticing the moon shine through their inn window.

In the morning, Gaara wakes up alone. The fire, noticeably extinguished and relit, is much less intense now, leaving only a soft warmth within the room. A medium sized brown parcel wrapped at the foot of his bed. He's wary, panicked that he can't find Lee until he notices the note attached. It's definitely Lee's handiwork. 

Gaara unwraps the twine to find a thick woolen coat inside. The flannel is colored shades of burgundy, and the inside is lined with thick wolf's fur. He holds the item close, trying to see if he can smell any hint of Lee on the item. He can't, of course. But it's worth it for trying.

Gaara laments his poor upbringing for the first time that day, and thinks, if he just understood a bit more, if he just knew more about emotions-

“Gaara-kun! You’re awake! I hope you don’t mind that I left that on your bed. You seemed very cold yesterday, and I could not help but notice you had not packed an overcoat, so-”

“Thank you, Lee,” Gaara interrupts, “I like it very much.”

Lee flushes, his skin practically glowing as if Gaara had suffused him with chakra. Gaara’s heart twists again, and for one startling, breathless moment, Gaara realizes something has changed. He has liked Lee for a long time, but there is something _more_ here. Something he knows the name of, but isn’t quite sure it’s appropriate to name now. 

He needs to talk to Temari. _Soon._

**III. Botanicals**

Gaara finds a little tray with two different bottles and a jar in it. It sits on his bedside table, large enough for him to notice before he walks out but small enough that it doesn’t take up his entire surface. Gaara knows it’s from Lee by the neat and crowded handwriting on the note inside the tray. There are a few characters Gaara doesn’t recognize at the very bottom of the note, something he recognizes as shinobi common characters but don’t make sense together.

He’ll have to ask Lee what that means later. For now, he carefully opens each container, smelling each one as he goes along. Gaara can sense the barest hint of aloe skin, and mountain mango, something common for the land of lightning, but for the most part the products are unscented. They're all clearly labled: Wash, Detangle, Moisturize.

Without thinking, Gaara smiles, and debates how he should thank Lee later that evening when they see each other. Maybe tonight he will finally get an answer for what that phrase means, though he certainly is beginning to guess.

**III. Dinner**

“Welcome home, anata! How was your day?”

As if on command, Gaara begins to cry. Lee panics right away, crowding into Gaara’s space. He sits him down at the counter, brings him a glass of water. Gaara cries still, face going hot with the force of his hiccups.

Lee gets down onto his knees and holds Gaara’s hands, touches and kisses his face, asks in an endless mantra if he’s okay.

He _is_ okay. More than. After so long, after an entire life believing that goodness and happiness were singular moments to experience and that he had, perhaps, lost all right to them, he’s _okay._ There’s someone who gifts him things because he wants _Gaara’s_ approval. There’s someone who’s at home when he arrives. The same someone who will cook his favorites even if he isn't fond of them himself.

Gaara is happy. Almost everyday, in fact. Almost, because he still has to attend council meetings at least two times a month, during which times they never fail to inform him about what they think about his proclivities. 

With a great sniffle, he thinks he’s about to make them even more enraged. 

“Lee,” he starts. Or, tries. But his mouth is gummy from his own mucus and tears. He scowls and takes a big gulp of water. 

“Lee,” he starts again.

"Are you okay? Should I call Temari? Or Baki? Or- or-!"

“No.” Gaara says, mildly irritated but mostly endeared, “I am fine. Do you know what it means to give someone your home?"

"Uh... Are you upset because of land disputes?" Lee says, thick eyebrows crinkling so hard his nose wrinkles.

"No, Lee. In Kaze no Kuni, there is a tradition we call giving a home to someone. In a relationship, one person offers to make themselves a home and give it to their loved one."

"Oh," Lee deflates, but not the same way normal people do. The tension in his body unfurls and he sits up straight, smiling brightly, "That sounds so romantic."

Gaara isn't sure if it is, but he nods regardless. He turns his palm up, squeezing Lee's hand, "I know that in your country, there is usually an exchange of jewelry, and then a party. If you'd like that, I can have it arranged."

"I do not recall any traditions like that," Lee tilts his head back, frowning in concentration, "Konoha throws a lot of parties and festivals all year round! There is even one coming up!"

Gaara cuts him off before he can get distracted, "In this language, it is called marriage."

Lee's eyes stare wide into Gaara's. They sit there in silence for a while, the soft bubble of the pot on the stove and the ticking of the clock over the kitchen threshold superimposed.

Lee bursts into tears. "What..?"

"Does my suggestion dissatisfy you? If you're unwilling to do marriage with me-," Gaara rambles, his mouth tripping over shinobi common language he's still getting a hold of after so many years on the earth. The sinking, sick feeling Lee has explained to him as sadness and disappointment start to make their way through him.

"Of course I want to marry you!" Lee bawls, throwing himself into Gaara's arms. Gaara feels dizzy with the force of his emotional shift, his heart hammering as he holds Lee close. Now they are both crying. "Oh I really hope this is not another of my dreams!"

"This is _my_ dream, Lee," Gaara says, feeling the barest hint of a smile play on his lips.


End file.
